In the production process of paper products, the paper is often packaged into a paper package by a small packaging machine, and then each of paper packages deliver to a feeding device in sequence via a delivery device. Afterwards, the feeding device pushes a plurality of paper packages to a collective packaging machine so that a plurality of paper packages can be packaged into a collective paper product by the collective packaging machine.
Besides, an air cylinder type of layered stacking device is disposed between the delivery device and the feeding device, and used to stack a plurality of paper packages in layers, so as to reduce the number of times of delivering the paper packages of the feeding device. The air cylinder type of layered stacking device comprises a plurality of boards, for example, upper layer board and lower layer board. During the delivery of the paper packages, firstly, the delivery device can push one paper package to upper layer board of the layered stacking device, then, the air cylinder type of layered stacking device may control the upper layer board in a means of air pressure to perform a withdrawn action, and thus the paper package originally placed on the upper layer board will drop onto the lower layer board. Afterwards, the delivery device continues to push another paper packages to the lower layer board, thereby the at least two paper packages can be stacked on the lower layer board of the air cylinder type of layered stacking device. Finally, the air cylinder type of layered stacking device may control the lower layer board in the means of air pressure to perform a withdrawn action, and therefore the stacked paper packages can be dropped onto the feeding device. Accordingly, the feeding device can push the stacked paper packages received from the air cylinder type of layered stacking device to the collective packaging machine to perform a collective packaging process for the stacked paper packages.
However, the paper packages are stacked by the using of the air cylinder type of layered stacking device, it will easy to cause that the arrangement of the stacked paper packages are not neat because of the time of operation of the air cylinder type is not accurate or the paper packages would be received in a way of free fall, in such a way that the non-neatly arranged paper packages are easily dumped before they are pushed into the collective packaging machine, or easily to occur errors in packaging process of the collective packaging machine. Furthermore, after the delivery device stacks the paper packages to the air cylinder type of layered stacking device, the delivery device needs to stop operating, so as to wait for the stacked paper packages to be completely delivered to the feeding device by the air cylinder type of layered stacking device, and the air cylinder type of layered stacking device to return to a predetermined position where receives the stacked paper packages. When the stacked paper packages on the air cylinder type of layered stacking device has delivered to the feeding device and the air cylinder type of layered stacking device has returned to the predetermined position where receives the stacked paper packages, the air cylinder type of layered stacking device can begin to be operated, again. Such the above production process will not only reduce the production of paper products, but also the going and stopping of the delivery device in a short time will easily cause the burden on the operation of the delivery device.